<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圭云 by KUtL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707220">圭云</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUtL/pseuds/KUtL'>KUtL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUtL/pseuds/KUtL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圭云</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥也真是的。”曺圭贤语调平平地说，“都快40岁了还不长记性吗？连我入伍的时候也是这样？”</p><p>金钟云把毛衣袖子挽起来，露出肘弯处的静脉。他嘴里发苦又口干舌燥，腰酸腿痛兼头昏脑涨，偏偏这位弟弟是个beta，无色无味如一捧清水——若他真是清水，倒也能润喉舌。同清水一样清、而稍微有些粘稠的药液被推入血管中，仿佛心理暗示一样，金钟云忽然觉得自己清醒了不少。曺圭贤给他的创口贴了张胶布，把针头拆下来扔掉。金钟云偏着头一瞧，胶布上一个憨头憨脑的企鹅正直地站在那儿。他一抬手，企鹅就深深地皱眉。</p><p>“好了。要吃东西吗？不用的话我打电话给钟真哥了喔。”这是普通状态的询问。曺圭贤是觉得，需要帮助的时候提供帮助，不需要的时候就自动退避，这是他尊重别人的一个体现；而且队友相处的时间或许要比陪伴家人的时间还长，不需要扭捏和委曲求全。金钟云倒是想利落一些，只是他脑子一片空白，也许连自己家门密码都忘记。他烦躁地揉了揉额头，说：“我留一晚算了。反正宿舍只有你吧？”曺圭贤点了点头，“不用做饭了。”</p><p>“那我先去洗澡了，有事叫我。”曺圭贤没有挖苦什么，他今天也累了。金钟云突然觉得有些恼怒，生自己的气。追曺圭贤的abo男女能挤满首尔街道，还带爬电线杆的，可是谁不会介意爱人有个omega亲故？关键是他们平时玩得开心，模糊地拥抱亲吻，粉丝喜欢、公关炒作，久而久之无法准确分离爱和情。金钟云想了想，他也没办法接受自己的恋人有个各种方面都称得上是危险的朋友。曺圭贤开花洒的时候他睡着了，做了个雾蒙蒙的梦，梦里的人一直不让他看脸，但他知道那是曺圭贤。</p><p>凌晨两点四十七分金钟云渴得醒了，抱着被子滚下床去找水喝，也没想起来要开灯，黑暗里不知撞倒了什么，哐的一声巨响，毛乎乎的曺圭贤脑袋就从卧室里伸出来，哒一下开了灯，金钟云的狼狈就无所遁形。</p><p>金钟云瘪了瘪嘴。“……有水吗？”他拨了拨遮住眼睛的额发，沾了一手的冷汗。刚才原来是粉丝送的礼物袋子倒了，不过曺圭贤也没说什么，只是去给哥哥接了杯水。金钟云不想坐，宿舍还是布艺沙发，没有办法。他靠在墙边，扶着腰喝了一点水，又觉得没有意思，这时候曺圭贤柔和地说：“哥是寂寞了吧？”</p><p>其实曺圭贤私下也是管金钟云叫哥的：年长组算上神童有四人，除开撒娇和公开的场合，还能让曺圭贤乖乖叫哥的也就朴正洙和金钟云。对此曺圭贤解释道，是因为他不想在私下也叫艺名，但是“利特”和“艺声”的应用太过广泛，广泛到有将艺声认作本名从而和北边那位搞混的笑话，于是“正洙”和“钟云”直接叫起来反而有些别扭，所以退而求其次叫哥。但是这家伙又恃宠而骄，在哥哥们头上打横走，扯掉他们的包袱，拆穿他们的秘密。金钟云上有朴正洙下有李赫宰，大小利特带队，搞得他好像没什么压力似的，确实金钟云不是容易被外界影响的类型，但是他自己介意的事情如果刚好对上anti的恶评就会成为牢固的心结。搞娱乐圈信口开河的大有人在，说金钟云是靠出卖身体出道的，情节详细到他睡了谁、什么时候睡的、在哪里睡的，有图为证，金钟云很茫然，难道半夜去买咖啡也有错了？曺圭贤就说哪有半夜去买咖啡的道理呀？再说了，哥的身体怎样处置也不是他们说了算的。</p><p>让金钟云相当不自在的一点是，曺圭贤近几年一直都没有交过女朋友的迹象。他知道忙内很聪明而他也不是善于观察的类型，但是金钟云扪心自问，没办法说服自己与这件事无关。因为曺圭贤是beta，他们又是kry成员，在一起活动的时候比较多，所以经纪人不在或者不方便的时候就是曺圭贤照顾他哥。有人会揣测曺圭贤和金钟云的关系，但是没有人会质疑一个beta和一个omega的关系。就算是当下的社会，觉得ao配才是正道的论调也还是主流，曺圭贤吻金钟云后颈的痕迹会消失，金钟云留在曺圭贤发间的味道也会消失。金钟云察觉不出自己的味道，还是金希澈问起，怎么圭贤今天把咖啡撒在身上了吗？他才看到曺圭贤仍然穿着昨晚的衣服。</p><p>直到两个忙内都入伍，金钟云才觉得轻松了一点——奇怪的是，情感和理智永远不能兼容，他忙得双脚离地，发情期却不会关闭，还要朴正洙和金希澈轮流按头提醒他吃药。好歹是不用记挂着偷情，之后银始海也陆续退伍，身体心灵双重放飞，金钟云自我感觉相当良好，今夜又被曺圭贤一句话打回原形：他不是有安全感，他是把没有安全感当作了常态。一个人走钢丝走得跟在地上一样平稳，这就能够说他就是在地上走吗？别人都说算了不要打扰他，就曺圭贤哇啦哇啦在地上喊：哥，快下来，很危险！金钟云情不自已地往下看，这才意识到下面是有多高。</p><p>金钟云昏昏沉沉地觉得，不能任由他们的关系不明不白地发展下去。曺圭贤不是他一个人的曺圭贤。“——对啊。我两年来都自己一个人睡呢。”脑内拟好的演讲稿自己碎成八瓣。曺圭贤摇了摇头，说：“早点说出来不就好了吗？”颇有埋怨的意味。歌王有一把酒酿的蜜嗓，哄他哥是绰绰有余，况且金钟云爱他宠他，又怎舍得拒绝他？曺圭贤就含住金钟云的嘴唇，他仗着年纪小，接吻也像撒娇。金钟云平常抿着嘴的时候多，原本相当圆润的唇形在此等暴行下变薄又变窄，曺圭贤一口就能吃掉。金钟云在缠成细丝的亲吻中坠落。</p><p>“哥湿透了。”卧室里还是黑的，客厅的光照进来，蒙在他们半边发上，像演唱会。金钟云觉得腰很酸，侧着身趴在被子里，曺圭贤在他后面也躺下来，像叹息的吐气声紧贴着金钟云的后颈。他用手指操他没有血缘关系的哥哥，像从前的很多次。金钟云无声地揪住了枕套的一角，很奇怪，他平时多话，到了床上却像个哑巴，也只有被折腾狠了才闷出一点声音。曺圭贤不会强迫他，金钟云不得不逼迫自己全力抵御他的体贴。</p><p>Omega的身体准备充分，曺圭贤就扣住金钟云的胯骨示意，然后慢吞吞地插进去——其实他可以一下子进去，但是他不会。金钟云的呼吸变得急促，曺圭贤盯着他红透的脖子心想，如果他是个Alpha，这个时候就应该闻到金钟云的味道，像毒药又像春药一样的信息素。曺圭贤那么聪明，怎会穿着跟omega滚了一整夜的衣服去工作？咖啡的味道是他故意弄上去的。他就是想穿那件衣服，想穿着被金钟云抱在怀里蹭过自慰过被他的体液弄脏过的衣服。他小心地擦拭着那些痕迹，伪装成饮料的样子，堂而皇之地穿上。金钟云的信息素味道谁也不知道，能闻见的也只有金希澈和李东海，但是金钟云会喷香水，他们形容不出来，也没有机会接触到浓度很高的金钟云的信息素。曺圭贤就想象：金钟云应当是黑巧克力和雪松、莓果慕斯和辣炒年糕、雪顶咖啡和英式红茶。金钟云喜欢给这些小东西拍照。他凑到金钟云颈后深深地呼吸，除了氧气以外一无所得。</p><p>下流地描述的话，同曺圭贤做爱是很爽、很刺激的。他拿捏着整一场情事的节奏和气氛，他握住金钟云的肩，把哥哥的身子稍微转过来，然后问：“哥觉得怎么样？我们两年多没有一起做过，你要告诉我哪里舒服才行。”金钟云一张嘴，他就插得狠一些、快一些，金钟云就只能说点粗口了。曺圭贤呀呀地叫，说哥！可不能在床上说这些。但是他听得很带劲，金钟云也不理会这话。</p><p>考虑到今天两个人都很累，而且金钟云打过抑制剂，暂时还没到酒池肉林的时候，曺圭贤退伍以后他们第一次的性事就这样草草结束了。往常曺圭贤应该先悠哉地用手和嘴玩过一轮，到了金钟云没力气爬起来骂他的时候趁虚而入，然后把金钟云操射个两三次，这才算结束。现在没有精液顺着腿根滴落，也没有浴室蒸汽中的无穷无尽的抚摸，在这种极大的空虚笼罩下金钟云忽然觉得很软弱，而曺圭贤忽然起身，冷的空气一下子揪住金钟云的脖子。也许是激素的问题，金钟云蛮横地叫曺圭贤不要走，连他自己都有些惊讶为什么会那样说。曺圭贤说，什么啊？哥你把床都弄脏了，我去多弄一床被子，今晚在我那儿一起睡吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>